Luna Creciente
by Succube Noir
Summary: Mientras que Orihime observaba la luna a través de su ventana, pudo escuchar los pasos de aquél que se acercaba a su habitación


**Bueno, éste es mi primer fanfic que publico y es un Ulquihime, ya que adoro a esta parejita. Espero que les guste y me gustaría saber su opinión sobre como redacté el fic para que a futuro mejore mi manera de escribir.**

**

* * *

**

LUNA CRECIENTE

Como una ave enjaulada, que alguna vez tuvo la libertad de extender sus alas y volar a donde su corazón le dijera, sintiendo como el viento acariciaba sus mejillas, ahora es una prisionera que viviría encerrada en aquella habitación por el resto de sus días, tan sólo mirando tras las frías rejas de la ventana la luna que quizá, se compadezca de su soledad; ya que, al igual que la chica, la luna también se siente sola.

Orihime permanecía de pie desde hace ya varias horas. Su mirada no expresaba nada, ni el dolor ni la tristeza de estar lejos de aquellos que la querían y la apreciaban, ni siquiera la devoción que supuestamente _debería_ de sentir por Aizen. En su mente sólo estaba la determinación de seguir adelante con la farsa, por sus amigos y por Ichigo, debía estar ahí para darles tiempo a prepararse para la batalla del invierno, ellos se volverían más fuertes, pero no quería ser un estorbo. Deseaba ayudarles, aunque no fuera tan fuerte como ellos, quería sentirse útil y no sólo mirar la espalda de Ichigo mientras la protegía. Deseaba ser como la shinigami que admiraba, aquella que tenía el corazón de su amado, ella era tan fuerte y decidida y nunca daba un paso atrás, Rukia siempre luchó por la seguridad de los demás. Y sin importar que entrenara duramente con la shinigami, por más que lo intentó día tras día no pudo volverse más fuerte. Ella sólo podía desear y soñar.

Cuando supo que sus amigos estaban luchando contra los Arrancar en Karakura, quiso ayudarles, demostrarles que tenía la suficiente fuerza y valentía para hacerlo, y demostrarse a sí misma que si se lo proponía podía lograr lo que ella quisiera. Pero cuando el Cuarto Espada se presentó frente a ella, ni siquiera pudo proteger a los shinigamis que la acompañaban. Los vió caer frente a sus ojos, instintivamente recurrió a sus rikka y se encargo de curarlos. Pero no por eso dejó de sentir el miedo de perder a sus amigos cuando el Arrancar le dijo que la vida de ellos dependía de su respuesta. No tuvo más opción que obedecer e ir con él a Hueco Mundo. Aunque ella fuera tachada de traidora, aún si no los volvía a ver nunca más, ella sabía que no debía acobardarse, por que por una vez ella podía serles útil y no un estorbo. Ya no sería esa chiquilla indefensa que todos cuidaban y protegían, ahora seria ella quien les salvaría la vida a sus amigos.

Ahora estaba encerrada en la habitación que Aizen dispuso para ella, cumpliría las órdenes de acuerdo a la voluntad de Aizen, ya que su cuerpo y su mente sólo le pertenecían a él. O eso trataba de aparentar, ya que en realidad aunque no estuviera con las personas que apreciaba en su mente sólo podía pensar en ellos y su corazón los seguiría fielmente, los lazos creados con ellos no se borrarían tan fácilmente. Recordó a su amiga Tatsuki, deseando que se encontrara bien y que ojalá no la echara de menos, aunque ella la extrañaba muchísimo. Extrañaba también a Uryuu, a Sado, a Rukia, a Renji y como no, echaba mucho de menos a Ichigo, aunque ella sabía que él sólo la vería como amiga, guardó todo el amor que sentía por él cuando se despidió esa noche en su habitación para después irse a Hueco Mundo. Era hora de despedirse de aquellos sentimientos que la mantenían atada al pasado si es que quería mirar hacia al frente y tener la certeza de que no se arrepentiría de la decisión que había tomado.

Mientras Orihime seguía en sus cavilaciones escuchó unos pasos acercarse a su habitación. No hacía falta ver quien era, ella podía asegurar que se trataba de _él._

- Voy a entrar, mujer – Esa voz, la hizo estremecerse, y no precisamente de miedo. Orihime se dio la vuelta, y pudo verle. Estaba junto a la puerta, recargándose ligeramente en el marco con su mano, mirándola fijamente. Esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas que no tenían brillo, su rostro inmutable, libre de expresiones que delataran que era lo que pensaba o sentía, si es que el Espada sentía algo. Miró las marcas que recorrían su rostro en forma de lágrimas. Irónico, ¿no? Siendo expresamente Ulquiorra, quien menos emociones demostraba.

El Espada se dio cuenta de que era observado fijamente por la humana y sintió curiosidad por saber que tanto miraba en él, pero estando la chica tan distraída, optó por imitarle. Su mirada paseó por todo su cuerpo, deteniéndose más en unas partes que otras. Ciertamente la humana no le desagradaba, en lo absoluto, pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo, ¿o si? Llegó hasta sus ojos, aquellos ojos tan decididos que había logrado presenciar cuando la vio por primera vez, protegiendo la vida de aquellos humanos insignificantes para él, pero que para ella eran sus amigos. Aquella determinación que había visto la volvía a ver cada vez que ella miraba la luna a través de la ventana, y si sabía eso no era por que la espiara sin que se diese cuenta la humana, simplemente era por que esa fue la misión que le encomendó Aizen-sama. Era su deber cuidarla mientras estuviera en Las Noches y punto.

Bajó su mirada hasta donde estaban sus labios, se veían tan suaves y de pronto se le antojó comprobar si de verdad estarían tan suaves como se veían, pero como él era el Cuarto Espada no debería de caer en sentimientos propios de los humanos, ni tampoco se dejaría llevar por el impulso.

Orihime se dio cuenta de que Ulquiorra la miraba fijamente. ¿Desde hace cuando la estaba observando? Se ruborizó visiblemente, por que se sintió expuesta ante la fija mirada del Espada. Él se dio cuenta del sonrojo de la humana _"Otra patética emoción humana que sólo logra ponerte en evidencia"_ pensó el Espada. Se fue adentrando en la habitación, ya estando cerca se percató de las terribles ojeras que asomaban por debajo de sus azulinos ojos.

-¿Has descansado lo suficiente, humana?- No se preocupaba por ella, si no que ella tenía que estar bien por órdenes de Aizen-sama, o eso se decía si mismo para convencerse. No obtuvo respuesta por parte de ella, así que se acercó hasta quedar justo a un paso frente a ella. –No has dormido lo suficiente y te rehúsas a comer lo que te damos. ¿Acaso tratas de rebelarte contra Aizen-sama? Si es así no me dejas alternativa más que obligarte a hacer las cosas.- puntualizó el Espada.

Como respuesta sólo obtuvo la mirada de la mujer, como si con su mirada tratase de decirle tantas cosas, entonces Orihime le cuestionó:

-¿Siempre tiene que ser así? ¿Seguir fielmente las órdenes de Aizen-sama? ¿Aunque no estés de acuerdo con sus ideas? - Orihime le retó con la mirada.

-Es a Aizen-sama a quien debes obedecer, por que él te permite seguir con vida estando aquí, él es el due…-No logró terminar cuando Orihime le contestó con firmeza:

-¿Llamas a esto vida? ¿El estar encerrada y sólo obedeciendo a todo lo que me digan? - Orihime no había cedido ni un poco, lo seguía mirando fijamente y no bajaba su mirada.

-Tu no tienes derecho de ni de decir que esta bien y que no. Estas aquí por conveniencia de los planes de Aizen-sama. Te guste o no, vas a obedecerle ciegamente, si el quiere que vivas, vivirás y si no morirás. Así de simple.- Contesto Ulquiorra cortantemente.

-Pero mientras lo que haga no interfiera en los planes de Aizen-sama, podre hacerlo, ¿no es así?- Ella miró atentamente a Ulquiorra.

-¿Qué estás pensando humana? No lo entiendo. Tu misma tratas de cavar tu propia tumba. ¿Por qué no sólo obedeces lo que él te dice? Los humanos son muy complicados de entender- Ulquiorra comenzaba a exasperarse con las respuestas de la humana. Esa chica era tan rebelde, sería difícil someterla…

-Ulquiorra-Orihime se animó a decirle-¿Acaso tu no quisieras hacer otras cosas a parte de lo que él te dice?-Con cada palabra que decía iba acercándose poco a poco a él, viendo que Ulquiorra no se movía ni trataba de alejarse ella, siguió mirando los ojos del Espada hasta que fue bajando su mirada. Vio el agujero que lo identificaba como un Hollow. Ella sabía que eran muy diferentes el uno del otro, pero no por eso ella dejaba de soñar. Era lo que mejor se le daba, después de todo.

Lentamente fue posando uno de sus dedos donde se localizaba el hoyo, en donde debería de haber un corazón, y delineó con su dedo el contorno de éste. Ulquiorra seguía impasible, permitiendo que la humana _hiciera lo que quisiera_, después de todo, no afectaba en los planes de Aizen-sama, justo como ella había dicho. Pero él no pensaba quedarse atrás. Tomó un mechón de su anaranjado cabello y jugó con él entre los dedos de su mano, enroscándolo y deshaciéndolo, mientras que con la otra mano presionaba el cuerpo de la mujer contra el suyo, podía sentir los grandes pechos de la mujer rozando su cuerpo. Las sensaciones que sentía nunca las había experimentado. Era algo nuevo para él, pero eran agradables.

Notando el cambio de actitud en Ulquiorra, Orihime se aventuró a posar su mano libre en el rostro de él. Primero acarició esas falsas lágrimas, lenta y suavemente, luego con su otra mano la comenzó a subir desde su pecho hasta su cuello, tocando durante el recorrido la piel fría de Ulquiorra. El Espada sólo atinó a cerrar sus ojos, dejándose llevar, por que lo que estaba sintiendo era realmente placentero, él se atrevió a acariciar la espalda de Orihime, a recorrerla con sus manos, paseándose también por su cintura, hasta bajar a sus caderas. Y miró fijamente esos labios, tan provocativos, era como si lo estuviesen llamando, invitándolo a probarlos. Y sin poderlo evitar fue acercando su rostro al de ella, mientras que Orihime era consciente de que era lo que él le estaba pidiendo. Sin pensarlo ella fue acercando su rostro también al de él, mientras cerraba sus ojos. Primero sintió un pequeño roce, tan frío que su cuerpo sintió escalofríos con un simple contacto, el Espada la aferraba más a su cuerpo mientras entreabría sus labios. Orihime se dejó llevar y aceptó el frío beso que le proporcionaba Ulquiorra, ella pasó sus manos por atrás de cuello, mientras le presionaba la cabeza con firmeza; el beso comenzó suave, acariciando los labios del uno y el otro, hasta que el beso se volvió con más fiereza, una pasión desbordante que inundaba los cinco sentidos de los dos. La lucha por ver quien dominaría al otro, las lenguas de los dos interponiéndose una de la otra, acariciándose en el proceso.

Se separaron a falta de aire, Orihime sonrojadísima, y Ulquiorra tratando de recuperar el aliento, entonces volvieron a mirarse. No hacía falta las palabras del uno y del otro, ellos sabían que querían decirse con tan sólo mirarse, por que podían entenderse, ya que en ellos había nacido un lazo que los uniría siempre. Una vez que estuvieron más tranquilos, Ulquiorra la condujo hasta la cama de ella, y la recostó suavemente y la cubría con la sábana, mientras acariciaba tímidamente su rostro y depositando un beso sobre la frente de ella le dijo:

- Duerme ahora, mujer- Se disponía a darse la vuelta cuando Orihime lo jaló hacia ella y besó suavemente sus labios y le decía:

-Ulquiorra, yo…gracias por hacerme libre, aunque sea sólo por un momento- Le miró fijamente y le regaló una dulce sonrisa. Ulquiorra sólo atinó a mirarla y a alejarse de ella mientras le decía:

- Mientras estemos aquí solos, seremos libres cuantas veces queramos. - Cerró la puerta tras salir de la habitación, mientras que Orihime sintió palpitar su corazón tan rápidamente, mientras sonreía abiertamente, y miró hacia la luna, la única testigo de la unión entre la humana y el Espada.

* * *

**Gracias por leerlo y si hay alguna crítica, o un comentario , será bien recibido en forma de review.**


End file.
